An electronic cigarette generally uses a battery mounted inside a battery rod to supply power for a heating assembly and generate heat, and thereby causes tobacco tar in an atomizer to be atomized and generates smoke. The smoke is inhaled by users, and thus the electronic cigarette can be used to quit smoking and substitute cigarettes. Therefore, two electrode connectors of the heating assembly need to be electrically connected to a positive pole and a negative pole of the battery respectively, and the tobacco tar in an oil storage cavity needs to be exported by an oil guide rope of the heating assembly, so that a heating wire of the heating assembly can atomize the tobacco tar.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional atomizer includes an oil storage cavity 100, and a first electrode connector 101 and a second electrode connector 102 which are electrically connected to a positive pole and a negative pole of a battery respectively. The first electrode connector 101 and the second electrode connector 102 are connected to two ends of the heating wire 103 respectively, and extend to two sides of the heating wire 103 respectively. Specifically, the first electrode connector 101 is welded to a first electrode 105, and the second electrode connector 102, which extends along a direction that is opposite to the extending direction of the first electrode connector 101, is tack welded to a fixing element 17 that abuts against and is electrically connected to a second electrode 106, so that the second electrode connector 102 is electrically connected to the second electrode 106. The heating wire 103 is located in a smoke flow channel 108 of the atomizer, the oil storage cavity 100 defines an oil outlet (not labeled), an oil guide rope 109 running through the oil outlet and extending into the oil storage cavity 100 is sheathed on the heating wire 103, and the oil outlet is aligned with the heating wire 103.
As detailed above, the first electrode connector 101 and the second electrode connector 102 are respectively electrically connected to the first electrode 105 and the second electrode 106 by the welding way, and the connection operations are complex. Thus, an internal structure of the atomizer is complex and is difficult to assemble. Moreover, the tobacco tar flowing from the oil guide rope 109 to the heating wire 103 cannot be controlled, and therefore excessive tobacco tar may flow to the heating wire 103. However, the heating wire 103 may be unable to atomize the excessive tobacco tar in time, and the tobacco tar may flow into the smoke flow channel 108. Furthermore, the tobacco tar in the oil outlet is prone to leak into the smoke flow channel 108, and the tobacco tar may further flow outside the smoke flow channel 108. Thus, oil leakage phenomenon may occur, and the smokers may inhale the tobacco tar.